


Laundry Day

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Critical Roommates [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fjord and Caleb are tired, Gen, Hints of OT3, and they have modern tech because otherwise this wouldn't work, laying in hot clothes right out of the dryer, they live together in a shitty condo its my new au, they're all gay you can't stop me, unless magic clothing washing and drying is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: In my newest and cutest AU, the Disaster Family lives in a crappy condo while Fjord goes to school and Jester learns how to Cleric. -- Jester is just trying to do her chores and dress up nice for her presentation at school. Molly, who found the dryer with all the girl's clothes still in it and piping hot, has other ideas.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have gotten this idea from doing this with my laundry... also yeah this is my new obsession. to the point where I'm actually posting about it here. Figured it's time to diversify my portfolio.

“Fjoooord! Molly’s holding my laundry hostage!” Jester’s voice echoes through the condo, “I have a presentation today in my history of medicine class and I need to wear something nice and he’s letting it all wrinkle and I just-”

“Go get Caleb or Beau to help you I’m busy!” Fjord snaps, “and how the hell can someone hold laundry hostage?”

“Come and see.” Jester pulls him away from the desk where he’d been pouring over a study guide. 

She yanks him down the hall to where two of the three sleeping areas of the house were, opening the door with a dramatic flourish to reveal exactly what she had described. 

Molly was sprawled out on the bed he and Caleb shared, opposite Fjord’s own which sat against the right hand wall. Around, on top of, and under him were nearly every article of clothing shared between the girls of the house. Molly was quite literally face down in a pile of freshly dried clothes, sprawled out like a drunk.

“I’m not moving! You can’t take away my pile of warm!” Molly cried, voice muffled by what looked like one of Jester’s dresses, which he was face down in, ruffles and all, “You didn’t get them out of the dryer fast enough! I earned this!”

Jester stomped her foot, “I need that dress you’re drooling on for my presentation you useless heat hogger!”

At that moment, an exhausted Caleb stood in the doorway, “what the hell are you all yelling about?”

Fjord turned to him, “Apparently when the drier went off with the girls’ laundry in it, Molly got there first and decided to do that thing he does. Jester’s throwing a fit cause he’s laying on a dress she wants to wear today.” 

Caleb sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “why doesn’t he just give her the dress, she goes and puts it on, and that’s the end of it.”

Fjord shrugged and turned back, “Molly just give her the dress.”

Groaning, Molly rolled over enough for Jester to yank the blue and brown dress from under him. He reached into the clothing mountain, pulled out one of Beau’s shirts, and replaced the dress before returning to his sprawled position. 

“Now leave me alone.” he grumbled into the clothing, “I just wanna nap in the hot laundry in peace.” 

Jester rolled her eyes, “I’m expecting that all in my room when I get back from my classes! And next time you put laundry in the drier I get to nap in it!” she stomps off, muttering, “Useless carnie always napping in the hot laundry, maybe I wanted to nap in it. He gets all the dude’s laundry and now he takes ours too? Is nothing sacred in this house?” 

Caleb and Fjord looked at each other for a long moment before Caleb shrugged, removing his coat, and flopped down in the part of the laundry pile Molly hadn’t occupied. 

“Move over you useless purple disaster.” he said, pushing Molly to the inside of the larger bed.

Molly, now giggling, waved Fjord over, “come on, you've never tried this! I know you haven’t and it’s great.”

Fjord swallows a chuckle, “if it’s worth risking Beau beating the shit out of you for stealing her stuff, it must be good.” and crawled up into the now very cramped bed. 

And yes, it was absolutely heavenly. Both the hot laundry and napping with his roommates.


End file.
